


[东凯]怪你过分美丽 11

by seemenot



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemenot/pseuds/seemenot





	

王凯咬他嘴唇，牙尖嵌进唇瓣里又松开，随后吸吮上去，鼻子里满意地长长叹息出声。靳东的唇弓无论是形状质感都十分饱满，如同那些油画里丘比特拉开的弓，诱惑得足够让任何人都想尝尝它们吻起来是什么滋味的。

实话实说，味道很不赖。很淡的烟草味儿，一点点古龙水或者须后水的残余，还有新鲜的铁腥气——刚才咬破了吗？不至于吧？就是真的破了也不要紧，总算得偿所愿了，王凯想。

靳东立刻就把控制权抢了回去，越吻越深，直到把王凯逼到墙角里退无可退为止，然后贴着他脸颊低声笑着啄了两记：“家里没套，现在这样也没法去买……”他拉着王凯的手放到自己隆起得很明显的地方，说不上是炫耀还是挑逗，或者两者兼而有之，“这叫自作自受懂么，让你撩我。”

“我今天没撩……”王凯这时候还包在羽绒服里，全身上下只有头和手脚露了出来，自觉相当冤枉。靳东拖着他往卧室里去，头也不回地道：“我也没说是今天啊，上回撩完了还没和你算账呢就先想着今天了？”

卧室里没开灯，靳东也腾不出那个手，搂着王凯径直倒进床里，不成章法地吻他，把人从衣裳里剥出来细细摩挲，从上到下没完没了地摸，摸得王凯身上滚烫，阴茎硬得快要挨上自己的小腹，都这样了还想着开灯，胳膊使劲拉长了像要在床垫上仰泳似的去够床头的开关。

“操！”靳东让突如其来的灯光晃得眼前一花，王凯拉了个枕头垫在脑后冲他乐：“瞎操什么，不开灯你知道自个儿操的是谁吗？——诶诶诶你别！”

靳东胡乱地亲他得意洋洋的嘴角，亲他的眼睛和睫毛，也亲他最会说话的嘴唇，手掌从他大腿一路滑上来，握着腿当间儿那根红通通的东西从下到上地捋几回，王凯就马上不贫了，嘴唇半张着小声叫师哥，语气又像求饶又像让他再弄弄，两条胳膊怎么放都觉着碍事，最后干脆紧紧搂住靳东那颗埋在自己肩窝里的大脑袋，手指插进他头发里。

没有正经润滑，靳东随便抓了瓶什么乳液凑合着使，扩张得很谨慎，弄了半天才进去两根手指，还不敢往周围扩，指头并在一块试探着刚转了半圈，马上停下来问王凯疼不疼。王凯捂着眼睛捯气儿：“光觉着前边硬得疼……”靳东把没转完那半圈补上，又确认一次：“这样真不疼啊？”

王凯忍无可忍，顺嘴秃噜出一句个板马，屈膝把靳东顶下来自己翻身骑上去，喘着啃两口他喉结就按着靳东胸口直起腰来，主动提臀打着圈儿的往下坐，嘴里还要寒碜他：“我怕等你弄完咱俩都他妈软了！”

真正进去的过程疼且漫长，王凯按在靳东胸前的手一直在抖，折腾了许久顶上最粗那截地方才算进去了，两个人同时松了口气。靳东试探着动了动，王凯轻轻啊了一声，开始起伏着把靳东更深地吞吃进去。他身体里头又热又紧，性器每深入一分被裹吸的快感就更多一分，靳东恨不得现在就彻底操进去，但王凯满脸通红骑在自己身上摆腰扭臀时不时还要舔下嘴唇的样子比肉体上的快感更让人受不了。他狠狠挺了两下腰，见王凯身前的阴茎有点要软的意思，伸手过去给他打了几把，效果立竿见影，王凯呜呜喘息着坐得更深了些，臀尖拍在靳东大腿根上啪啪直响，穴肉也紧紧箍住阴茎不放，爽得无法形容。

靳东食指摁住他顶上已经流出清液的开口打着转揉弄几圈，又顺着茎身上的青筋血管拿指甲轻轻划到最底下，从阴囊中间一直摸到两个人紧紧咬合着的地方。他指尖刚碰到穴口那圈微微嘟起一点的肉环，王凯就彻底软了腰，猛地跌落下来，倒是把整根阳具都吃了进去。这下进得太深，茎身碾过肠壁上某个地方，让他在酸胀痛满里又生出些许酥麻来，忍不住伏低身子在靳东胸膛上亲了口，骑法也从上下套弄变成前后左右地磨擦挤压。每次龟头擦过那个要命地方他都觉得自己要完了要射了，可阴茎还是越来越胀越来越硬，跟着他晃腰的动作上下左右地摇，头里不停滴出透明的前液，沿着茎身淌下去，把两个人的耻毛弄湿了一片。

王凯伸手想着干脆打出来拉倒，靳东以为他是累了，直接攥住手腕子把人拉倒在自己身上，就着俩人连在一起的姿势反过来压住他，亲着他嘴唇脸颊亲昵而下流地低语：“真以为师哥不会操你呢是吧？”

刚刚那种只差临门一脚就要高潮的感觉又退回去老大一截，王凯勉强找回点清醒，含着靳东嘴唇呸他不要脸，他亲师哥抬手把额前半湿的头发往后一拢，更不要脸地把他两条腿直接架在臂弯里往两边拉开，再又深又重地撞进去，凶巴巴的劲头像要把肠子捅断似的。这回是龟头直接顶在敏感点上密集戳刺，让王凯终于控制不住呻吟出声，靳东愈发得了意，滚烫的性器大开大合尽根出入，很快把穴口磨得红肿水润，连周边一圈皮肤都被撞得通红。王凯闭着眼睛握住自己命根子动了几下，靳东没拦着，白生生的纤长手指环着深红色肿胀阴茎的场景本来看着就有种放荡的美感，何况前边儿和后边儿是连着的，王凯一撸，后穴就跟着收缩，包裹住侵犯的阳具不停吮吸。他操得红了眼，弯腰把王凯一条腿扛在肩膀上，另一条腿盘在自己腰上，刁钻地抵着王凯的敏感点反复碾磨，磨出王凯喉间的呜咽呻吟来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声连绵不绝，穴口被扯得变了形，像是要操化了一样吸着靳东往里面进得更深些。王凯浑身酸麻得连手里的阳具都要握不住，手指松松套着勉强动几下就又松开，小腹抽筋似的痉挛绷紧。

靳东这半天其实也是强忍着，看他这样儿知道是真快了，喘吁吁扭头去嘬吻肩上架着的那条腿，从脚踝直亲到足弓，王凯脚尖猛地绷直了，前头射得一塌糊涂，后穴里绞得也一塌糊涂，靳东根本没来得及完全拔出去，一少半射在里头，还有多半都射在穴口，黏稠白浊的精液顺着臀沟淌到床单上。

两个人顾不得什么形象，搂在一块儿死狗似的瘫了半天。王凯闭着眼睛去找他师哥的手，摸到了握一握，又松开。靳东反手牢牢抓住了，喘着断断续续地嘱咐他：“以后，当着人，别叫我师哥啊。”

王凯皮笑肉不笑地哼哼：“操完了，连师弟都不想认了？”

靳东重重拧了他屁股一把：“说什么呢！我怕听了当场就硬……”

“师哥师哥师哥师哥……”王凯连着叫了十好几声，屈起手指在靳东那个玩意儿上一弹，“骗人吧你就，有能耐当场硬一个我看看？”

靳东吧唧在他脸上亲了口：“你等着的，我跟你没完！”

王凯没忍住乐了，什么余生请多指教啊，太酸，说白了不过就是——

“孙贼！我也和你没完！”


End file.
